


If You Say So

by iYelnats



Category: Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-25
Updated: 2013-12-25
Packaged: 2018-01-06 00:13:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1100194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iYelnats/pseuds/iYelnats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daryl and Glenn have an interesting encounter in the woods that may change their relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If You Say So

“Listen here, Kimosabe, y’ur just gonna sit y’ur ass down an’ keep y’ur mouth shut, got it? You scare away the animals with your jawin’ then none of us are eatin’ tonight.” Daryl told him roughly, obviously annoyed with the kids presence. It’s not like it was his fault, he wanted to be back at camp as much as the other man wanted him to be. Rick had ordered Glenn to tag along, some form of bonding or something, after Daryl had snapped at the Asian for bumping into him.

“That’s not even remotely Asian related.”

Daryl slowly turned around, revealing the most incredulous look on his face. “The hell are you talkin’ about?”

 “Kimosabe. It’s like...Indian. You’re slipping,  _redneck._ ” And oh my god, he’s going to murder me in the middle of the woods and no one will find my body, Glenn thought as the man stood from his crouched position and started towards him.

“Fine then, sit down an’ shut the fuck up,  _Kung Fu Panda._ ” He said, pushing Glenn down by his shoulder to sit in the dirt. That should have been the end of it.

But Glenn, evidently, had a death wish today.

“Pandas are from China. I told you I’m Korean.” Standing up to prepare for flight, just in case Daryl decided an arrow to the ass was the best course of action for his mouthing off.

“You getting’ smart with me?” He growled, advancing even close toward Glenn.

“I’ve always been pretty smart. What I’m getting is an attitude because I’m tired of you treating me the way you do. It’s time I stand my ground and tell you off just like you do to me.”

“If you wanna try it be my fuckin’ guest, chink.”

They stood face to face for a few moments. Daryl was far too close; he could smell him filling his nostrils. That manly scent of dirt and something that was uniquely Daryl, the scent that drove Glenn wild. He took an audible swallow, but stayed quiet, staring back at Daryl.

The older man snorted, letting a puff of air ghost over Glenn’s face, and turned his back to his previous task, “That’s what I thought; you don’t got no balls, Korea.”

“Why don’t you find out?”

“Knew you were a fag, kid.” He said with a low chuckle.

“Yeah, well don’t pride yourself too much on that. The whole group knows.”

“Bet they don’t know about that little schoolgirl crush you have on me, huh?”  He smirked, crowding Glenn against a tree once again, “What, you didn’t think you were actually being sneaky with all that staring did you? Of course I know you want my dick.”

“I don’t…want it.”

“If you say so.”

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

“Think I have enough for tonight. Let’s get back to camp.” Daryl finally broke the silence since their last conversation. Glenn was half hoping a walker would come and eat him alive just so he could be freed of the awkward silence. He started walking a few feet ahead of Daryl, eager to get back to camp as soon as possible and get away from the man.  “Jesus, you walkin’ a marathon or somethin’…” He heard Daryl grumble behind him.

“I’m not slowing down. So you just keep up or…” Glenn was cut off by the man grabbing his hand and standing in place, jerking him back slightly. “What the hell? Okay, fine, I get it, I’ll slow down. Now let go of me.” He got no reply, just the man starting to walk back to camp, still holding his hand.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

“So do you want to talk about what happened or are you just going to ignore it?” Glenn confronted Daryl after dinner.

“You’re gettin’ really mouthy lately, kid, an’ it’s annoyin’ as fuck. Ain’t nothing’ to talk about.”

“You held my hand all the way back to camp. If that didn’t mean so-”

“We were huntin’, kid, not takin’ no damn romantic walk. I just wanted to make sure I didn’t lose ya. It was gettin’ dark.” Daryl explained, cutting Glenn off mid-sentence. He stared at the older man, studying him. Something different was there, he knew it. With a smile, Glenn turned on his heels and walked to his tent, replying to the staring man before zipping it closed.

“If you say so.”    

 

**Author's Note:**

> Constructive criticism, reviews, and comments are always welcomed! I usually reply to all I receive.   
> Check out my tumblr http://iyelnats.tumblr.com/


End file.
